


A small pill

by justamazing10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamazing10/pseuds/justamazing10
Summary: Lena accidentally takes a pill that'll make her fall instantly in love with the first person she sees and Kara just kinda happens to be there.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 397





	A small pill

“How could this happen?!” Alex yells into her phone as she runs through the DEO facilities.

“I- I’m not sure.” Winn scratches the back of his head as he sighs. “We were in the middle of an experiment and she… she messed up big time.”

“You know I can still hear you, right?” Lena huffs in annoyance from her spot where she’s sitting on a chair. The blindfold that’s currently covering her eyes proves to be more of a disturbance than rather helpful, Lena thinks. Still she makes sure it’s secured in place.

“What do I do? Do I bring her to you?” The boy asks unsure.

“No” comes Alex’s quick response “she’d be too exposed. I’ll come to you.” Then she pauses. “Which is… where, exactly?”

“We’re on Lena’s office.” Winn balances the phone on his shoulder as he tries his best to help Lena up; for she was complaining about being thirsty.

“You know I can get a glass of water myself.” Lena complains; not being content at all with the cloth on her face.

“We were down at the lab” Winn keeps telling Alex as he ignores Lena completely “but then it got too messy and people started to come in so I sneaked her out of there and into the office.”

“In that case I’m going to need you to run to the lab and tell those people not to touch anything.” The woman on the other end of the line instructs him sternly. “I need to see exactly which components you used in order to find an antidote.”

“But that would mean leaving Lena on her own…” Winn trails off as he watches the woman tapping the table with her fingers in an impatient manner.

Upon hearing the boy’s words, Lena’s head turns fast in his direction. “I can handle myself.” She all but growls.

“I mean” he chuckles, albeit being slightly scared due to Lena’s temper “this wouldn’t have happened if you’d just-“

“Just go!” Lena yells at him. And that’s all it takes for Winn to bolt right out of her office and practically sprint to the lab; although not before making sure he left Lena’s office door locked. They couldn’t let anyone go in.

One she can’t hear Winn anymore, Lena lets out an exasperated sigh and slowly takes the blindfold off. She places it delicately in front of her and massages her temples as she tries to ease her nerves; which have had her on the verge of a panic attack ever since the experiment went all wrong.

Her eyes hurt a bit at first due to the bright light coming from the windows but they quickly subside. Lena leans back on her chair and scolds herself for her mistake. How could she have let this happen? _How_ did this happen, in the first place? She doesn’t even know herself if you asked her.

All she knows is that they need to find some sort of antidote soon before the love pill she accidentally swallowed takes effect.

***

“What do we know so far?” Alex asks Winn once she’s by his side. She doesn’t stop moving though, going all around the lab and picking up one thing after another.

“Well, she accidentally took a pill which makes people fall instantly and irretrievably in love with the first person they lay their eyes on.” He informs Alex as calmly as he can muster given the situation. “So I blindfolded her!” He smiles triumphantly at Alex as if that would make everything better.

Alex sighs. “Do we know for how long the effect lasts?”

“The period of time goes from one day to forever.”

“Great” Alex chuckles sarcastically “so the range we’re working with here is either a few hours or for the rest of her life.”

“But” Winn tries a lighter tone to make less of the situation “I’m sure we’ll be able to find a cure in no time. All we need to do in the meantime is make sure Lena doesn’t make eye contact with anyone!”

***

It’s not like Lena has much time to react. The door just swings open and she can’t do much but close her eyes as tight as she can as she tries to locate the blindfold.

“Um, Lena?” comes Kara’s voice. “Is everything alright?”

“No, yeah, yeah.” She puts on a smile for the blonde because even though she cannot see her, she knows for a fact that Kara is frowning.

“Are you sure?” Kara almost whispers as she slowly approaches, not wanting to be too fast and scare the other woman.

“Yes, I just need to- uh…” The blonde doesn’t understand why Lena won’t open her eyes or what it is she’s trying to grab from her table, because there’s nothing there, really. “Ugh, where is it?” Lena growls mostly to herself as she grows more and more exasperated each second of not finding the blindfold, not realising that when Kara came in, the blow of air coming from the other side sent it flying to the ground.

“What is it you’re looking for, Lena?” Kara shyly asks. “Maybe I can help.”

“It’d be way easier if you weren’t here.” Lena doesn’t intend for it to come out like that. That’s not what she meant at all, but from the gasp that escapes Kara’s lips she can tell she messed up- again. “No, no, Kara, wait!” she stretches a hand in what she believes is Kara’s direction as she hears the blonde’s steps recoiling.

“I’m sorry if I bothered you.” The blonde’s voice comes out weak and full of regret as she skips towards the door. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“No, Kara, let me explain!” But the blonde doesn’t stop. Instead, she hears the door being pulled open “I’ll fall in love!” she shouts. That seems to do the trick because she doesn’t hear steps anymore nor the door.

“What?” Lena wishes she could see Kara’s face. She pictures the superhero tilting her head to the side; confusion written all over her face.

“Close the door so I can explain.” She tells her. “Please.”

Kara does as she’s told but doesn’t move from where she is standing. It proves to be way more difficult that Kara thought: having to watch Lena second-guess every single step she takes all the while stroking the table in search for something.

“I- I accidentally swallowed a ‘love pill’” she embarrassingly explains “it’s going to make me fall in love with the first person I see so Winn decided to blindfold me in order to prevent me from making eye contact and _now_ … Now, I can’t find the damn cloth.”

After a while, Lena gives up on the blindfold. “You know what? Fuck it.” She pulls her shirt over her head and lets it stay there. The shirt provides much coverage than the blindfold did but ultimately leaves her in only a black bra. “Kara, please, help me.” She reaches her hand out to Kara but the blonde’s brain short-circuits.

Lena’s almost bare chest is nothing like Kara ever imagined. Not like she ever thought about Lena semi-naked. Or naked. Or in any position. Ever. No. Especially not when it’s late at night.

And Kara’s usually a composed person. Just not when she’s around Lena. And even less when the latter is topless and asking for the blonde to come closer. Nope. No special DEO training had ever prepared her for this kind of self-control and composure she is supposed to demonstrate now. Because it would be very weird and very embarrassing to just plunge onto that cleavage Kara hasn’t stopped thinking about since the moment she first laid eyes on the brunette.

So, instead of letting her most primal instinct out, Kara lets out a shaky breath and takes a step closer. And then another. _‘Yeah, okay, I think I can do this’,_ she thinks as she approaches Lena. She’s almost at arm’s length when she catches a sniff of Lena’s perfume. That’s all it takes for Kara to lose balance and fall on top of the coffee table right next to the couch.

“Ouch.” Kara grimaces.

“Kara?!” Lena doesn’t stop to think. The loud commotion and Kara’s growl being enough for the brunette to let her shirt fall and kneel beside her friend. She knows Kara can’t physically get hurt from a mere clumsiness but that never stops her from worrying. She grabs Kara’s face and let her eyes roam, looking for maybe a cut lip or a bruise. When she doesn’t find any, her eyes travel lower and over Kara’s body frantically looking for any kind of cut or bruise –even though she knows she won’t find any; but still.

“Lena” Kara calls out incredibly slowly.

The brunette, however, pays no attention as she pulls her to her feet and tries her best to fix the blonde’s clothes, which are all wrinkled.

“Lena” Kara repeats more surely. This time, Lena looks up. When she does, she realises Kara’s holding her breath and is looking at her in a way she wouldn’t know how to describe. “Your eyes.”

Lena gasps. She tries to say something but keeps on stuttering. Kara doesn’t even open her mouth, instead lets the brunette sort whatever thoughts may be in her head right now. “I- I don’t think the pill worked?” Lena says after a while. It’s not intended to be a question but it comes out as such. “I don’t feel any different.”

“Maybe you got the calculations wrong?” Kara offers. “I’m sure you took the pill awhile back, so maybe it doesn’t have an effect anymore?”

Lena chuckles. Because she _never_ makes mistakes when it comes to math. This time, however, there’s a real possibility she might. Unless…

“Look” Kara grabs Lena’s hands “it’s great if it did not work; I mean, this way we don’t need to find an antidote, but” she lets out a shaky breath “if it _did_ work, if you really-“ she clears her throat “if you’ve really fallen in love with me, I promise I won’t make it weird. I will still be here for you and we’ll work to revert the effect and-“

Lena doesn’t say anything. She tilts her head to the side as she listens to Kara ramble on and on. The blonde then looks everywhere but at Lena. “I- uh, I’d just like to add that” she clenches her jaw as she redirects her gaze towards Lena “I’m a little bummed out that the pill didn’t work” she disguises her embarrassment behind a forced chuckle.

“What?”

“I guess I’ll just say it” Kara sighs “I do like you, Lena. Like a lot. And for a solid second I felt really hopeful upon the possibility that you might reciprocate my feelings but, if you do, I don’t want it to be just because of some chemicals. I want it to be _real_.” Kara drops her gaze to the ground, afraid of Lena’s reaction. She expects her to let go of her, which Lena does; but instead of taking a step back like Kara also thought she would, Lena grabs her gently by her chin and lifts her face up.

“I can promise you” she speaks softly “what I feel for you has _nothing_ to do with the damn pill.”

“Lena, you don’t kn-“ Kara tries to let go of the brunette but the latter doesn’t let her.

“I do know, Kara. Because I felt it way before.” She looks down at the blonde’s lips as she talks. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time now.”

“I want to kiss you too, Lena.” Kara is putty in Lena’s hands. Still, there’s a part of her that worries that this whole thing is a product of the pill and Lena doesn’t actually love her. “But I won’t until we find an antidote. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you.”

Lena huffs but nods. “You’re exasperating, you know that?” she chuckles.

“Yeah, well, excuse me for wanting to kiss my girl when she’s not under the influence of chemicals.”

“Hm, so I’m your girl, huh?” Lena lifts an eyebrow flirtatiously, which only adds to Kara’s embarrassment for she hadn’t intended for it to come out. It just slipped.

“Oh, shut it, Luthor.” She sticks her tongue out playfully before rummaging through her bag in search for her phone.

Thankfully it doesn’t take Winn much time to be able to identify the components of the pill and create another one that would counteract the first one. One he’s done, he marches triumphantly alongside Alex towards Lena’s office. The least either of them expects to find though, is a very topless Lena Luthor and a very flustered Kara Zor-El standing in the middle of the CEO’s office.

“What’s going on here?” Alex asks when no one else dares to speak up.

“Oh, you got the pill, Winn!” Lena exclaims before any of this whole situation can get even more awkward.

“Yeah, have fun with it.” He offers it to her, not understanding anything of what’s in front of him.

Lena swallows it and spins on her heel to look at Kara. She offers her the most sincere and beautiful smile she’s ever shown anyone before walking determinedly towards Kara and wasting no time in grabbing the other woman by her face and kissing her.

Kara has almost no time to process it all but gladly accepts it. She puts her hands on Lena’s hips and allows herself a small smile before parting.

“So, uh” the blonde says a little bit out of breath “not because of the pill?”

“Not because of the pill.” Lena assures her as she kisses her again. And again.

“I feel like I’m watching a documentary on a soldier’s return home.” Winn whispers to Alex. “I mean, the way they’re kissing each other… as if one of them had just come home from the war?”

“Come on, Winn, let’s go.” Alex rolls her eyes and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, being careful not to hurt him in the process. “Let’s leave the love birds alone.”

“Mind if I take you out tonight, miss Danvers?” Lena asks the blonde once they’ve been left alone.

“I would like it very much, miss Luthor.” Kara nods approvingly before stealing another kiss.

“It’s a date.” Lena whispers when they part.

“At last.”


End file.
